wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Potato
"Hot Potato" was the first track off of Yummy Yummy, and is the Wiggles' song that just about anyone can name off the top of their heads. It was originally written by John William Field, when he thought of it on the spot during The Wiggles' busking years. The song was originally called "Hot Tamales", but it was re-written as "Hot Potato" once it got a studio release. This song (especially the 1998 recording) has become the most popular Wiggles' song. It has been performed at just about every Wiggles' concert known, and it's the song that people mostly associate The Wiggles with. Song Credits 1994 Version * Original Music: John Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Original Idea: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Music Adaptation: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Publisher: EMI Music 1997/1998 Version * Original Music: John Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Original Idea: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Music Adaptation: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Publisher: EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes Lyrick Studios Trailer Version * Music: John Field * Arrangement: Joe Phillips * Original Idea: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: Lyrick Studios Live Hot Potatoes! Version * Original Music: John Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Original Idea: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Music Adaptation: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Karaoke Songs 1 Version * Music: John Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Original Idea: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes Play Piano with The Wiggles Version * Original Music: John Field * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Original Idea: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Music Adaptation: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Original Music: John Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Music Arrangement: Melbourne Symphony Orchestra * Lyrics Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Original Idea: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Music Adaptation: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Guitar-aoke September 2016 Cover * Music: John Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dillon Hunt * Publisher: YouTube 2017 Version * Original Music: John Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Music and Lyrics Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Original Idea: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Music Adaptation: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians Yummy Yummy 1994 Version * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Greg Truman * Drums: Tony Henry * Bass - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar: Peter Mackie * Piano: Jeff Fatt Wiggledance! Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Bass/Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook * Drums - Tony Henry * Piano - Jeff Fatt The Wiggles Movie Version * Vocals - Anthony Silvestrini, Sofia Silvestrini, Leonardo Silvestrini * Backing Vocals - Sofia Silvestrini, Leonardo Silvestrini, Paul Paddick, Greg Truman * Drums - Tony Henry * Bass/Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook * Piano - Jeff Fatt Yummy Yummy 1998 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Paul Paddick, Greg Truman * Drums - Tony Henry * Bass/Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook * Piano - Jeff Fatt 1998 Live Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Paul Paddick, Greg Truman * Drums - Tony Henry * Bass/Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt Taiwanese Version * Lead Vocals - Danny Shao * Backing Vocals - Carlos Chang, James Arthur Chen, Anni Hsu * Bass - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field, John Field * Organ/Piano - Jeff Fatt]] * Drums - Tony Henry Live Hot Potatoes! Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Bass - John O'Grady * Electric Guitar - Rex Goh * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook * Piano - Tony Gardner * Drums - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Karaoke Songs 1 Version * Backing Vocals: Murray Cook, Greg Truman * Drums: Tony Henry * Bass: Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar: Murray Cook * Piano: Jeff Fatt Wiggledancing! Live in Concert Version * Lead Vocals - Sam Moran * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Paul Paddick, Greg Truman * Drums - Tony Henry * Bass: Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Piano - Jeff Fatt Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party Version * Vocals: James Arthur Chen, Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Clare Field, Paul Paddick, Chloe Zuel * Backing Vocals: Greg Truman * Drums - Tony Henry * Bass: Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook * Piano - Jeff Fatt The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Lead Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * First Violins - Peter Edwards, Sarah Curro, Jacqueline Edwards, Peter Fellin, Deborah Goodall, Lorraine Hook, Cameron Jamieson, Kirstin Kenny, Ji Won Kim, Eleanor Mancini, Anne Martonyi, Michelle Ruffolo and Kathryn Taylor * Second Violins - Matthew Tomkins, Monica Curro, Isin Cakmakcioglu, Francesca Hiew, Rachel Homburg, Christine Johnson, Isy Wasserman, Philippa West, Patrick Wong and Roger Young * Violas - Lauren Brigden, Katharine Brockman, Christopher Cartlidge, Ceridwen Davies, Gabrielle Halloran, Trevor Jones, Simon Oswell and Caleb Wright * Cellos - Nicholas Bochner, Miranda Brockman, Rohan de Korte, Keith Johnson, Sarah Morse, Angela Sargeant and Michelle Wood * Double Basses - Sylvia Hosking, Rohan Dasika, Benjamin Hanlon, Suzanne Lee and Stephen Newton * Trumpets - Shane Hooton, Callum G'Froerer and Julie Payne * Trombones - Brett Kelly, Kenneth McClimont, Kieran Conrau and Mike Szabo * Percussion - Robert Clarke, John Arcaro and Robert Cossom * Piano/Celeste - Louisa Breen and Amir Farid Guitar-aoke September 2016 Cover * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Paul Paddick, Greg Truman * Drums - Tony Henry * Bass/Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Dillon Hunt * Piano - Jeff Fatt Listen Song Lyrics Hot Potato, Hot Potato Hot Potato, Hot Potato Hot Potato, Hot Potato, Potato, Potato, Potato, Potato Cold Spaghetti, Cold Spaghetti (cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti) Cold Spaghetti, Cold Spaghetti (cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti) Cold Spaghetti, Cold Spaghetti (spaghetti) Spaghetti (spaghetti) Spaghetti, Spaghetti, Spaghetti (Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy) (Gimme that, Gimme that, Gimme that food!) (Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy) (Gimme that, Gimme that!) Mashed Banana, Mashed Banana (mashed banana, mashed banana) Mashed Banana, Mashed Banana (mashed banana, mashed banana) Mashed Banana, Mashed Banana (banana) Banana (banana) Banana, Banana, Banana (Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy) (Gimme that, Gimme that, Gimme that food!) (Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy) (Gimme that, Gimme that!) Hot Potato, Hot Potato, (hot potato, hot potato) Hot Potato, Hot Potato (hot potato, hot potato) Hot Potato, Hot Potato (potato) Potato (potato) Potato, Potato, Potato Whoo! Gallery HotPotato.jpg|Original 1994 version HotPotato-1996Live.jpg|1996 version (Wiggledance!) GregSingingHotPotato.jpg|Greg singing in 1996 version HotPotato-SongTitle.jpg|1998 version from Yummy Yummy (rerecording) (the version most of America is familiar with) HotPotato-HeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|"Hey Hey It's Saturday" HotPotato-1998Live.jpg|1998 version (The Wiggles Big Show) HotPotato-LiveMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley cameo HotPotato-DisneylandLive.jpg|Disneyland live HotPotato-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley Disneyland cameo HotPotato-December1998Live.jpg|1999 version (The Wiggly Big Show) HotPotato-December1998Medley.jpg|Wiggly Medley cameo HotPotato-2000Live.jpg|2000 live HotPotato-DanceRehearsal.jpg|Dance rehearsal File:HotPotato-SydneyCentreStage.jpg|Sydney Centre Stage HotPotato-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|2009 version (Wiggly Circus LIVE) HotPotato-DANCELive.jpg|2006 version (DANCE Live) HotPotato-2011LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony and Al Roker in 2011 live prologue HotPotato-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Murray in 2005 live prologue HotPotato-USALivePrologue.jpg|Murray and The Wiggly Mascots in 2006 live prologue HotPotato-2013Prologue.png|Emma and Simon in 2013 prologue HotPotato-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Murray in 2005 live prologue HotPotato-2005Live.jpg|2005 version (Live In Little Rock) HotPotato-WiggleBayConcert.png|2002 version (Yes Dear "Make Every Second Count") HotPotato-2002Live.jpg|2002 version (Wiggle Bay Concert) BrettSingingHotPotato.jpg|Brett singing "Hot Potato" File:HotPotato-AustraliaHouse.jpg|Australia House performance HotPotato-2006LivePrologue.png|Murray in 2006 live prologue HotPotato-2006Live.jpg|2006 version (Wiggledancing!) SamSingingHotPotato.jpg|Sam singing in 2006 version File:HotPotato-UKLive.jpg|UK live HotPotato-WigglesWorldLive.jpg|Wiggles World live HotPotato-2013.jpg|2013 version HotPotato-2010Live.jpg|2010 version (Greatest Hits In The Round) HotPotato-IrelandLive.jpg|2012 version (Celebration!) HotPotato-TVPrologue.jpg|Jeff in 2005 TV prologue ShaquilleO'NealSingingHotPotato.jpg|Shaquille O'Neal singing this song HotPotato-SixFlags.jpg|Six Flags version HotPotato-Dreamworld.jpg|Dreamworld version HotPotato-SongAward.png|An award for this song HotPotato-TheTodayShowLive.jpg|2001 version (The Today Show appearance) HotPotato-Channel9News.jpg|"Channel 9 News" clip HotPotato-TaiwanesePrologue.jpg|Taiwanese version of prologue HotPotato-TaiwaneseSongTitle.jpg|Taiwanese song title HotPotato-Taiwanese.jpg|Taiwanese version CarlosSingingHotPotato.jpg|Carlos singing this song HotPotato-FRESH.jpg|"FRESH" clip HotPotato-HeartBreakfast.jpg|Heart Breakfast JohnTravoltaSingingHotPotato.jpg|John Travolta singing this song HotPotato-Hospital.jpg|Jeff and Anthony singing "Hot Potato" in hospital HotPotato-CBSLive.jpg|CBS Early Show HotPotato-Today.jpg|Today performance HotPotato-PowerhouseMuseumLive.jpg|"Powerhouse Museum" clip HotPotato-2012.jpg|Greg singing this song in 2012 HotPotato-RoyalChildren'sHospital.jpg|Royal Children's Hospital video clip HotPotato-CarolsintheDomain.jpg|"Carols in the Domain" version HotPotato-PrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|"Preston and Steve's Daily Rush" video clip HotPotato-CitiFieldMetsGame.jpg|Citi Field Mets Game HotPotato-2013Live.png|2013 live HotPotato-BTWinnipeg.jpg|BT Winnipeg performance HotPotato-LiveatWigglehouse.jpg|Live at Wigglehouse HotPotato-SiriusXMStudio.jpg|Sirius XM studio LachySingingHotPotato.jpg|Lachy singing this song File:GregPageSingingHotPotato.jpg|Greg singing this song in 2013 (The Unwined Bar) HotPotato-2013iTunesLive.jpg|2013 iTunes live GregPageSingingattheHenryParkesCenterOpenDay.jpg|Greg singing this song at the Henry Parkes Center Open Day HotPotato-WestfieldHornsby.jpg|Westfield Hornsby performance HotPotato-December2013Live.jpg|December 2013 live (Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour) 31000.png|2013 US Live 12045528_10155992624130212_6459699811664587830_o.jpg|2015 live IM000503a.jpg|2007 US live 2743262921_e713f21b10_o.jpg|2008 live HotPotato-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Hot Potato from (Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles) npl074843-02-nd.jpg|Music Sheet Trivia * In late 1996, The Wiggles put in a different instrumental track for the song. * In 1998 concerts from February to September, Captain Feathersword tickles the Wiggles during the chorus and third verse. * The Taiwanese version is called Sweet Corn because potatoes are not eaten as commonly in Taiwan. * Most instrumental versions such as the one on Play Piano with The Wiggles sound the same as the one in the 1994 version. Musical director from "Barney the Dinosaur" Joe Phillips did the music for the US trailer of The Wiggles. * During the rewriting of Hot Tamale being changed to Hot Potato. they changed the word Tamale to Potato then It's a song about Hot Potato then not about Hot Tamales. so after the rewriting with the lyrics, they adapted & arranged the music from a Cockroaches Song called Hot Tamale, which was written by Anthony's brother John. * This song is included in the Just Dance Kids video game by Ubisoft, which was released on November 9, 2010. Appearances Video Performances *Yummy Yummy *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *Yummy Yummy (re-recording) *The Wiggles Movie *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *The Wiggly Big Show *Live Hot Potatoes! *Splish Splash Big Red Boat in a rock'n'roll style *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! Episode Appearances *Foodman *Funny Greg (Concert) *Wiggle Food *Play (concert) *Work *Hygiene *Garden Fun *Hot Potato (episode) *Dorothy's Ballet *Prehistoric Party *S.S Feathersword *A Lot Of Camelot! *Clean Your Teeth (episode) (Concert) *The Gorilla Dance (Concert) *The Glass Is Half Full (Concert) *Is That Simon? *Driving in the Big Red Car! *We Like Fruit *Little Sir Echo (Instrumental) Album Appearances *Yummy Yummy *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack *Live Hot Potatoes! *Sing Along: Crunchy Munchy Music *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! Medley Performances *Wiggly Medley-third song *The Wiggly Owl Medley-second song *Go, Go, Go! Medley-third song Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:1994 songs Category:1994 Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2013 songs Category:2013 Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1999 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:1999 Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Food Songs Category:Songs mentioned in other songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Medley Songs Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:Go, Go, Go! Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2016 songs Category:2016 Category:Series 9 Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Sprout Songs Category:Adapted Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Songs Category:Little Wiggles Songs